The modification of an existing electrical wiring system in a commercial or residential building is often difficult and/or costly. An electrical wiring system in a commercial or residential building typically includes a multitude of electrical circuits in which electrical wires are routed between a mains power source and electrical junction boxes placed at fixed locations throughout the building. Based on known or anticipated needs, certain electrical junction boxes are wired to have direct access to electrical power (e.g. an electrical outlet), while other electrical junction boxes are wired such that access to electrical power is controlled by electrical switches (e.g. a light or a switched electrical outlet). The electrical wiring is typically installed during a construction phase of the building, secured to support structures according to electrical and building codes, and covered during a finishing phase. In this regard, a modification of the existing wiring system in response to changing needs is generally limited to minor alterations of electrical connections within accessible electrical junction boxes or the installation of new electrical wiring, which often requires remodeling and/or refinishing.
Further, the replacement, repair, or alteration of the functionality of existing electrical wiring devices such as electrical outlets or switches connected to a mains power source is often performed by a journeyman due to safety concerns and/or uncertainty regarding proper wiring configurations. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a safe, time effective way for consumers to replace and/or upgrade electrical outlets or switches connected to a mains power source.
Traditional stand-alone electrical switches and outlets are reliant on existing wiring for determining which lighting elements may be controlled by a given switch. Further, stand-alone electrical switches with occupancy detection are limited to actuating electrical loads using the existing wiring. It would therefore be advantageous to provide systems and methods for integrated multi-room home control.